This pilot project is designed to establish the feasibility of proposed studies in preparation for a full study. Preliminary data obtained from this pilot study will be used as part of an application to the NIH. The planned studies are designed to characterize the relationships between visceral fat accumulation, spanchnic fatty acid production and norepinephrine kinetics. Based on animal work in our laboratory, we have proposed that increased fatty acid delivery to the liver induces a reflex release of norepinephrine by adrenergic neurons. This hypothesis, if proven correct, could explain the relationship between visceral fat accumulation and hypertension.